


【鳴佐】匿名者手札Chapter 2 世界的另一面

by N_J2111025



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NaruSasu Day
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8131243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_J2111025/pseuds/N_J2111025
Summary: (架空/SPN背景(?)/美式)





	

Chapter 2 世界的另一面

『或許那些傳說中的東西都是真實的。』____手札

鳴人跟著佐助來到屋外，外面還飄著雪，不過不到積雪的程度，佐助繞了一圈走到小屋後，那裡停著一台車，佐助走到車後打開後車廂，把身上的獵槍和手提箱放了進去，轉身對站在後面的鳴人伸出手。

鳴人眨了眨眼走過去，他看到後車廂裡還放了很多東西，有刀槍麻繩鐵鍊甚至電鋸還有很多他叫不出口的東西，他下意識覺得還事先別多問，若他現在還是警察的身分他可能會請眼前的人跟他泡茶聊一下天。

「你是打算一直背著?」佐助的手還在半空中伸著，他看著鳴人意示他把身上的背包拿給他。

「啊…喔好。」鳴人卸下背包拿給佐助，看佐助在後車廂裡把他們找了個位置安放好後關起。

佐助拿著鑰匙走到駕駛坐打開車門坐了進去，過了一下子從窗戶探出頭對鳴人說道:「你是想用走的離開這裡?」意思是叫鳴人上車。 

搔了搔鼻子，鳴人走到副駕駛做拉開車門坐進車子裡，鳴人上車後佐助發動車子，鳴人則是仔細的拉過安全帶繫好。

「不愧是警察。」佐助看了一眼鳴人的動作發表感想。  
「我想，你最好也繫上，安全帶在事故發生時能提高你至少50%的存活率，並且未繫安全帶會讓你受罰。」鳴人說著教科書般的答案，對民眾傳達正確的交通知識也是身為警察重要的職責。

「如果這輛車發生事故，那我保證那可不是一兩條安全帶可以拯救的。」佐助輕笑的說著踩下車子離合器打到一檔:「還有，我並沒有駕駛證，所以並不差這一點。」佐助的嘴角揚起看了鳴人一眼。

鳴人覺得很糟糕，他現在乘坐著一個無照駕駛人的車子，並且還沒有下車的權利。

「我認為現在換我來開車可能會好一點。」在車子行進途中，鳴人對佐助認真的說道。  
「我可沒有把自己的車子讓給別人開的理由。」佐助手扶著方向盤看著前方回到，甚至沒看鳴人一眼。

「至少……我有駕駛證，對我們來說比較安全。」鳴人反駁道。

「不，你沒有，別忘了漩渦鳴人已經死了，漩渦鳴人有駕駛證，而你沒有。」佐助指正道，鳴人現在還不是很能習慣他現在的新身分。

「所以，我們是相同的狀況，都是無照駕駛。」看鳴人啞口無言，佐助心情不錯。

「好吧，希望你能保證我們如果遇到臨檢能安全過關。」鳴人無奈的搖了搖頭，看著車外的風景。

「這你可以不用擔心。」佐助的話吸引鳴人轉過頭看向他，佐助一手握著方向盤一手伸進車廂裡翻找著。

他拿出一本名片夾，刷的拉開，裡面有各式各樣的證件、執照，照片都是同一個人，也就是佐助，名字資料卻有各式各樣的，鳴人仔細看了一下那些證件，從駕照身分證到律師、醫生、電腦工程師、警察執照，他沒看錯吧，甚至還有飛行員執照。

「如你所見我有很多假的，這些要騙過那些像你一樣的小警察綽綽有餘，他們大部分都不怎麼聰明。」佐助說著把那本名片夾收了起來，又想到什麼似的看向鳴人說道:「放心，我之後也會幫你多用幾個來，想要什麼樣的?糕點師?」

「這不好笑。」鳴人垮下臉看著佐助，對方聳了聳肩。

佐助繼續開著車，鳴人看著車外的風景，兩人沉默了一陣子還事鳴人先開了口，其實鳴人發現如果他不提問，佐助總是不會先跟他搭話。

「我們現在去哪裡啊我說。」鳴人問道。

「Lyleton。」

「去那做什麼?」

「找人。」佐助簡單的回答。  
「那你現在走的方向不是繞遠路嗎?」鳴人指著窗外問道，如果要去Lyleton應該要在前兩個岔路時就轉彎才是，然而佐助卻直走，這樣他們會繞一個大圈子。

「我還得先去別的地方。」

「哪裡?」

「Wave village。」佐助回答道。

「去那做什麼?」鳴人再度追問，身為警察他對這裡的地理環境都算是熟悉的，Wave village在早年一個經濟貧乏的城鎮，比較有名的是前些年修建的一座大橋，這讓這個城鎮的物資流通順歷了許多，人們也擺脫的貧困的生活。

「只是順路，到時候你就知道了。」佐助沒有正面回答他，照他的表情，他已經被鳴人的眾多問題弄得有些煩了，照這種說法他再追問也不會有結果。

「喔……。」

沉默了一陣子，鳴人開始觀察佐助的車上，清掃的蠻乾淨，沒有看到什麼垃圾的殘渣，后座也放了幾個袋子，就不知道裡面是些什麼東西，意外的是他在前車廂看到了手機，意外的點是至少有十幾隻。

「對了我的手機呢?」鳴人隨意的從裡面拿出一隻黑色手機在手上把弄對佐助問道。

「那隻別動，那是連絡幫我偽造證件的人用的。」佐助瞄了鳴人一眼說道，鳴人把手機放了回去。

「你如果想叫外賣，可以拿那隻，上面掛著番茄吊飾的。」佐助對鳴人說道，鳴人在手機堆裡面看了看，還真的找到一隻掛著番茄吊飾的手機，他不知道如何評價佐助的品味。

「所以說我的手機呢?」把番茄手機放了回去鳴人又問了一遍。

「扔了。」佐助平靜的說道。

「扔了?!」鳴人幾乎是跳了起來。

「很意外嗎?除了你的槍、喔當然還有你身上這條褲子，其他東西我全都扔了，放心我有好好燒掉。」

鳴人關心的當然不是佐助有沒有好好把他的物品全都毀屍滅跡。

「你把它們扔了，我會很困擾。」鳴人癱軟的靠回椅背上扶著額頭。

「為什麼?你不會是想聯絡你的舊友?你知道那會對我們造成危險。」佐助說的很認真，讓鳴人啞口無言。

「我……。」老實說鳴人是有這種想法的，他想找鹿丸，他的同事從大學時就認識的，那人頭腦一向很好，感覺什麼問題都能解決。

「你必須趕快習慣你的新身分，鳴人。」佐助撇頭對鳴人說道。

鳴人低下頭沒有說話，一切發生的太突然，說真的他還不是很能適應，不自覺得咬緊牙。

「不用太擔心，往好處想，至少現在很自由，不用過著朝九晚五的生活是不是?」佐助說著笑話般的安慰話。

「我到是蠻喜歡那種生活的。」鳴人低聲說著。

「相信我，現在除了不知道什麼時後會死，其它和普通人沒什麼不一樣。」

光是不知道什麼時後會死就已經很讓人無法接受了好嗎，他現在還是個幽靈人口，死了甚至沒有身分證明。

「別想了，等等要準備下車了。」佐助打斷鳴人的思緒。

鳴人看了看窗外，這裡是去Wave village途中的另一個小鎮，風景優美，很多旅人會在此處休息，雖然地方不大，人口總數不過約2000人，雖說是不錯的觀光景點，不過他不能理解佐助為何停在這裡。

「我們不是要去Wave village嗎?」

佐助開著車進了小鎮入口，晚上很多商家都關門了，路上顯得有些冷清，為一亮著的除了路燈，就是……這算是愛情旅館嗎?鳴人看著牆上裝飾著粉色LED燈的旅館。

佐助把車子開進旅館的停車場，停好後在車廂翻的幾隻手機拿上他厚厚的名片夾皮夾等等東西塞進隨身的包包準備下車。

「從這開車到Wave village至少還要三個小時以上，你昨天睡了一整晚，而我在外奔波到現在，我需要休息小警察。」佐助轉過頭對鳴人說道，拉開車門下車。

鳴人只能跟著解開安全帶下車，看到佐助在後車廂拿東西，幸好在是晚上，四周也沒人，不然被鎮上的人看到他這一車子的凶器估計會被抓去見他的老同事們。

佐助提出那兩個上鎖的手提箱，又把一個大背包丟給鳴人，他說裡面是換洗衣物，然後便往旅館門口方向走去。

「欸!等等，我說佐助……」鳴人背起背包從後面追了上去，他小跑步道佐助旁邊，佐助看了他一眼。

「那個…為什麼我們要來這種地方啊我說。」鳴人搔了搔頭，指著那看起來俗氣的粉色招牌。

「我不是說了我要休息嗎。」佐助一臉部耐煩的回答道:「還是你更想睡在車上?」

「我不是這個意思，只是為什麼我們不能去別的地方?我是指……普通一點的旅館。」鳴人指著帶著粉色LED燈愛心的旅館招牌，兩個成年男子站在旅館門口有些不和諧。

「你也看得很清楚，整個鎮子只有這裡是亮著的，我不認為有什麼問題。」沒有理會鳴人，佐助一派自然的走進大門。

無奈之下鳴人只能拉緊背上的背包跟上，他長這麼大第一次跟同性在大半夜來愛情旅館，這真的不是一個值得炫耀的事情，況且還是品味這麼惡俗的旅館。

走進大門，旅館大廳跟外面比起來顯得樸素許多，全是暖色調的布置讓人在大冬天裡感到一絲溫暖，因為試半夜大廳裡除了剛走進門的鳴人和佐助，就只有一個無聊的在櫃台划手機的員工。

佐助走近櫃台，那個金髮美女員工看到佐助時眼睛亮了一下，本來笑容可掬的問著佐助說:「Single(單人間)嗎?先生。」但在看到身後跟過來的鳴人後臉瞬間垮了下來改口冷冷的問道:「Double(單床雙人房)?」

佐助隨意的點了頭拿出信用卡，鳴人想那應該也是假的。

「我們收現金，先生。」女服務員說到，於是佐助從另一個皮夾拿出現金，鳴人想這間飯店做了個好選擇，希望他不要連鈔票都是偽造的才好。

佐助接過鑰匙轉身意示鳴人跟上。

本有些發呆的鳴人剛剛在思考原來這種愛情旅館也有那麼多種房型，或許真的是也有蠻多他們這種半夜沒地方投宿的旅人也說不定，在鳴人轉身跟上佐助時卻聽到後面的女服務員小小的低估了一聲。

「……homo。」

鳴人突然有些神經斷裂，他長這麼大第一次被人當成同性戀!自從上了警校開始他從來都不缺女人，如果他想、隨便去酒吧晃個一圈都有很多美女會主動貼上來。

「佐助!」鳴人往前跨了幾步追上佐助抓住他的右手，佐助回過頭來看著忽然不知道在激動什麼的鳴人作出”怎麼?”的樣子。

「呃…你，我說你剛剛為什麼不要個Twin(雙床間)。」

「有什麼差別?」佐助掙脫開鳴人的手，往前走看著走廊上房門的房號找到屬於他們的那間用鑰匙打開了門。

「嘿!這差別可大了。」鳴人再佐助身後說著，看佐助已經走進房間無奈的只能跟了進去。

鳴人走進房時佐助已經把東西放在房間內的小桌子上了，並且開始脫下外套大衣，看鳴人還站在房門口邊脫衣服邊對他說道:「不管你是要進來還是出去，麻煩請把門關上。」

鳴人摸了摸鼻子走進房內關上門，看著房內中央的一張粉紅色大床，現在他只想嘆氣，他第一次住這種房間居然是跟一個才剛認識的人，還是男人。

「所以我說，為什麼我們不要間Twin(雙床間)啊……」鳴人還在在意。

「有什麼差別?都是床一樣能睡，而且相較之下這間比較便宜，你吃我的穿我的總得為我省些錢。」把外套掛到椅子上佐助斜看了鳴人一眼。

「你有很缺錢?」鳴人覺得眼前的人時在部像是會缺錢的人。

「不。」佐助果不其然的回到。

「那你幹嘛省這一點錢，那不是差很多你也知道。」

「我是不缺錢，但我通常刷信用卡。」佐助的意思是他身上不會有太多現金，而這家旅店又只收現金。

「我猜想那些信用卡也不是真的。」無法反駁錢的部分，鳴人垮下臉。

「雖然不是真的，但是它能用，並且可以刷爆它，它可比真的還要好。」聽著佐助隨意說著無恥的犯罪話語，鳴人真的很想把他帶到警察局聊天，可惜他現在不是警察了，並且警證還是被眼前的人給燒掉的!

「你就不要那天被抓進牢裡。」鳴人帶著諷刺警告到。

「你總不會天真的以為我沒有進去過，監獄對我可像是家庭式餐廳。」意思是他可以進去吃頓牢飯再隨意出來。

「我希望之後你不要害我也進去，我可擔心碰上認識的人。」鳴人垂頭喪氣。

「盡量，但我不能跟你保證。」佐助點點頭，隨口說到，拿起放在一旁的手提箱打開，鳴人看到裡面放著一台手提電腦。

佐助坐在小桌子旁打開電腦快速的在上面敲著字，鳴人慢慢移動到佐助身後想看他在寫些什麼，不過當他走到佐助身後時佐助已經按下發送鍵，他是在寫電子信?然後佐助把電腦蓋起來邊走邊脫衣服:「我要先用浴室，你不會有意見吧?」

鳴人看著佐助走向上面裝有愛心圖案的浴室門，拉開走了進去，這裡的浴室居然還是磨砂玻璃，他可以看到裡頭佐助模模糊糊的身影在脫衣服開起熱水沖洗身體，鳴人默默的把眼睛移開了。

鳴人看到佐助放在桌上的電腦，佐助這個人實在太神祕，對自己瞭若指掌，而自己除了知道他的名字和大概是在做什麼的職業已外一無所知，旁邊打開的手提箱沒有合起來，鳴人翻了一下裡面，是他剛剛看到的那幾本書，還有一些是沒見過的不過內容都差不多，還有一本電話簿。

鳴人翻開裡面，大部分名字都是代號，當然也有一些像是商家的電話，鳴人認為這是一個好習慣，不然若是像他一樣手機一丟什麼號碼都記不住了。

鳴人把注意力轉回電腦上，瞄了一眼在裡頭洗澡的人，還是背對著他的，他迅速坐到椅子前打開電腦，不意外的銀幕亮了之後出現一隻老鷹的圖案並要求輸入密碼。

鳴人揉了揉腦袋，他一向對破解密碼沒轍，如果這時候鹿丸在的話那可就不用擔心了，他對佐助又不熟悉，連如何猜想密碼的頭緒都沒有。

鳴人盯著螢幕好一陣子，只好先試試看佐助的鳴子拼音，於是他敲打著鍵盤輸入SASUKE……果然跳出輸入錯誤，想想也是，怎麼可能設定的這麼簡單。

在鳴人還在思考著佐助的電腦輸入幾次會被鎖定時就聽到一旁傳來了聲音。

「我的電腦輸入錯三次密碼會把資料全部洗掉，你還有兩次機會小警察。」佐助肩上披著毛巾擦著還在滴水的頭髮，他沒有換衣服而是穿著旅館提供的睡袍，幸好是白色的，如果又是粉紅色、鳴人想他可能會吐出來。

「......你出來啦，也不出個聲嚇死我了。」鳴人尷尬的笑笑，看著佐助走近自己站在桌子旁，他甚至能聞到他身上的肥皂香，鳴人看著佐助一手撐在桌子上彎下腰，浴袍寬鬆的領口幾乎露出整個胸膛，鳴人把眼睛撇到一邊去。

「怎麼?不繼續?」佐助另一手插著腰，嘴角輕挑的看著鳴人。

「你知道我猜不到答案。」鳴人低聲咕噥。

「你是猜不到。」佐助站直身，站到鳴人側邊伸手快速的在鍵盤上敲下字母案下輸入鍵，很快跳到了螢幕介面，轉頭由上往下的對鳴人說到:「但你可以問我。」

說完佐助往房中間的床走去，他爬上床靠著床頭拿起放在床頭的筆記本又開始刷刷的紀錄著東西，鳴人把注意力放回電腦上，老樣子一堆他看不明白的東西，而且佐助直接大方的給他看了他反而覺得沒有看的必要了。

鳴人把佐助的電腦合了起來站起身，一旁坐在床上的佐助看了過來。

「怎麼?不看了?」

「你總會告訴我的不是嗎?況且我自己也看不懂。」

「你總算長了點腦袋小警察。」佐助調笑到。

「你能不別總叫我小警察。」鳴人無奈到，他有種老是被眼前的人調戲的感覺。

「那你希望我怎麼叫?」佐助挑了個眉。

「普通點……像是名字。」鳴人思考了一下回答道。

「鳴人?」

「是。」

「我會考慮。」

跨下肩，鳴人轉身去背包裡拿換洗的衣服，佐助的衣服大多都是黑白色的，鳴人隨便挑了一件上衣和長褲，他還翻到了內褲當然是乾淨的，不過他想……他還是明天去買新的吧，鳴人拿著衣服往浴室走去，卻被佐助給叫住。

「等等，過來下鳴人。」佐助向鳴人招了招手，的確、鳴人其實不是很習慣佐助喊他的名字所以他愣了一下，但還是乖乖走到床邊。

「什麼事?」鳴人走到床前問到，佐助沒有回答他，拉著鳴人讓他坐到床邊，一手拉開鳴人外套的拉鍊開始脫他衣服。

「欸欸欸?做什麼啊佐助?!」鳴人迅速的抓緊自己的外套往後縮了一下，驚訝的問到。

「你手臂上的傷，給我看看。」佐助抬起頭對上鳴人驚慌失措的臉冷靜的說到。

「啊……喔。」愣了一下覺得自己想太多的鳴人乖乖脫下外套和上衣。  
佐助熟練的拆下鳴人手臂上的繃帶，驚訝的發現昨天還深可見骨的傷痕現在癒合的只剩下淺淺的皮肉傷，他皺了皺眉像是在思考什麼似的沉默了一陣子，直道鳴人的話打斷了佐助的思緒。

「呃……佐助?有什麼問題嗎?」

「不，你的回覆力相當好，出乎我的預料。」佐助拍了一下鳴人的肩膀，其實他早已知道漩渦鳴人有很好的身體素質，不過這等回覆力絕不是普通人所有，看來還必須在多調查一下。

「喔，很多醫生都這麼跟我說，我常被笑話可能連榴彈都打不死。」鳴人開著玩笑說到。

「我會希望你不要有驗證著個笑話的機會，還有你可以去洗澡了，我不想床上存在著一個整天沒洗澡的髒東西。」佐助說著把鳴人剛剛順手放在床邊的衣物往鳴人臉上丟去，正中鳴人的臉。

「嘿!剛剛可是你把我攔下來的。」鳴人把衣服拿起朝佐助抱怨到，雖然他知道佐助不會裡他，”切”了一聲鳴人往浴室走去。

這磨砂玻璃他可真不能適應，鳴人站在浴室哩，第一次覺得洗個澡還這麼綁手綁腳的，幸好他發現還有浴廉拉起來後總算是舒暢多了。

鳴人走出浴室時佐助已經蓋著被子側著身縮在床上一邊睡了，把頭髮的水珠擦乾鳴人把旅館的毛巾隨意的掛在椅背上，走近床。

幸好床很大，不然他可能會有些抗拒跟一個剛認識的男人睡在一張粉紅色的大床上，說出去不被人誤會都難，該說唯一慶幸的是至少佐助長得很好看這一點嗎，至少自己感覺不吃虧，不!等等、這也不是重點。

鳴人掀起被子一角鑽進去，身旁的佐助動了一下沒有理會他的動作，鳴人坐在床上忍不住觀察起佐助，真的長得很好看，白皙的皮膚因為洗完熱水澡有些紅潤，還帶有水氣的頭髮軟軟的貼在臉頰上，閉著的眼睛更凸顯出他長長的睫毛，睡著的樣子少了幾分盛氣凌人的樣子。

看外表他應該跟自己年紀差不多大，不知道他是從什麼時候開始過起這種生活的才能如此。

「你要看到什麼時後?」鳴人還傻看著佐助時，佐助一句話讓鳴人回過神來，不過佐助沒有張開眼也沒有其他動作。

「呃…你怎麼知道?」鳴人看著仍閉著眼的佐助尷尬的問道，偷窺被人發現還真有點丟臉。

「你的視線太明顯了。」佐助回答到，一邊把被子往上拉了一點整個臉埋到枕頭裡，身為獵人隨時都要保持著高警覺心，就是睡著的時候也是。

「有那麼明顯嗎……。」鳴人搔了搔耳朵伸手把燈關了跟著躺下。

黑暗中只有自己很輕微的呼吸聲，身旁的人如果不是感受到下陷的床和一些些人的體溫幾乎沒有一點聲響，黑暗……可以輕而一舉吞噬人的心智。

雖然一直裝做沒事的樣子，鳴人是很壓抑的，但他不能表現出來他知道那會讓事情更糟糕，他沒有可以求助的人，從小就沒有父母親人，好色仙人也失蹤很久了，但依照佐助的話看來，如果自己跟著他可能有機會遇到自來也。

求助朋友他也曾經想過，但是想到這不只會害了自己和佐助，也有可能連累他的朋友們於事鳴人還是放棄了這一條路。

鳴人在被子裡蜷縮成一團，抓緊身下的床單，不知道自己今後會如何，過多的爆炸訊息壓得他喘不過氣。

「別擔心，會沒事的。」似乎是注意到鳴人的異狀，佐助沉靜的聲音從另一邊傳來，不可思議的鳴人覺得稍微舒暢了，吐了一口氣鳴人閉上眼睛。

昏昏沉沉鳴人抱著許多煩惱睡去，沒有選擇的餘地，那就只能接受……

紅色的月光……是滿月?

……這裡是哪?

鳴人在黑暗中醒來，像是在郊外的地方，抬頭是一輪大大的滿月近的幾乎要撞上地面，只有風聲颯颯的聲音，甚至沒有動物的叫聲。

一片死寂。

這裡是樹林，樹枝上光禿禿的，黑暗中樹上的紋路彷彿都化作扭曲的人臉，映照著紅色的月光看起來更加嚇人。

退後了兩步”喀嗑”什麼斷裂的聲音嚇了鳴人一跳，往下一看原來是他踩到了掉落的枯枝，然後他聽到遠方傳來噩夢中的聲音……

「熬嗚¬¬¬___。」聽著狼嚎聲鳴人瞪大眼睛，轉身往反方向逃去，背後的聲音卻越來越近，他加緊腳步想逃出這個林子。

前方傳來一絲光亮，鳴人以為那是出口，飛快的往那裏跑去，跌跌撞撞的跑出林子，鳴人彎著腰服著膝蓋喘氣。

抬頭，看到樹林裡的一塊空地，空地中間歪歪斜斜豎立著一個石碑，不知道什麼力量驅使著鳴人緩緩的走近石碑，上面刻著字，是一個個人名……Bruce、David、Eamonn……全部都是他死去同伴的名字。

瞪大眼睛鳴人往後退了兩步，轉身想離開，腳下卻被什麼絆住整個坐到地上，鳴人往下一看。

一隻手從地面伸出來，帶著屍斑，鳴人瞪著眼半張著嘴說不出話，全身冒著冷汗。

“……為什麼?”  
“為什麼……只有你活下來?”  
“對我們…見死不…救。”  
“來陪我們吧……鳴人。”  
“來…啊。”  
“……鳴人。”

「不!放開!我沒有!」鳴人掙扎著想掙脫開那隻手，從四面八方傳來的聲音，沙啞帶著絕望和憤怒。

鳴人看到地面又有了動靜，更多隻手從地面伸出，慢慢有人形爬了出來，半腐爛的，只有上半身的，一邊的腦袋被咬掉的，那些全部都是他曾經的同伴們，昨天之前他們還會在下班後一起去酒吧喝一杯，現在他們卻全部成了一具具屍體。

“你殺了我們。”  
“都是你的錯…鳴人。”  
「我沒有…我沒有!」鳴人抱著頭喊著。

“為什麼…不救我們，為什麼只有你活下來。”

如果我有力量的話……他們，自己的同伴就都不會死了。

“渴望力量嗎、鳴人?”

另一個聲音從身體深處響起。 

「誰?!是誰?!」

“來吧，我可以給你力量。”

「你到底是誰?!」鳴人大喊著，張望著四周，只有不斷向他逼近的死屍。

「不!!」

看著爬上他身上的死屍們，他曾經的同伴咬著他的手腳，撕下一塊塊的肉塊，有人掐緊他的脖子，他感到窒息的眼前發黑。

“來陪我們吧…鳴人。”

都怪我，沒有力量……你們才會死的，如果我有力量的話……

 

「鳴人!!」

啪!一聲，鳴人睜開眼睛喘著氣，臉上還有些火辣辣的疼，映入眼的是佐助放大的臉，一瞬間他似乎看到佐助的眼裡閃過紅光但很快的消失便回墨黑的顏色，看了看周圍是睡前的旅館而不是什麼荒郊野外。

看鳴人醒過來，佐助直起身體，鳴人扶著額頭慢慢坐了起來，他發覺自己流了很多汗，在大冬天裡。

「……佐助?」開口，他意外的發現自己的聲音有些嘶啞，一旁的佐助拿了杯水遞給鳴人，鳴人接過喝下去潤了潤口。

「是我疏忽了。」佐助對著鳴人說到。

「什麼?」鳴人剛清醒還有點恍呼。

「夢魘，在人心裡動搖時很容易讓他們入侵。」

「夢魘?……所以剛剛我是在做夢。」

「我已經除掉了，應該早點發現的，是我沒注意到。」佐助說著翻身下床，拉開窗簾，有陽光照射進來，居然已經早上了。

「不…是我自己的問題。」鳴人搖了搖頭。

「不需要逞強鳴人，在一開始誰都會混亂的，你只是需要一點指引。」佐助走到床邊，意外的伸手順了順鳴人睡亂的頭髮，佐助有些溫柔的舉動鳴人有些驚訝。

「不過我想……我們得先替你買幾件衣服。」佐助打量了一下鳴人說到。

鳴人看了一下自己，佐助的身高和自己差不多卻稍微纖細了些他的的衣服穿在自己身上是嫌緊了一些，想著昨天佐助說要替他省點錢的說法鳴人開口回到:「不用了吧，我穿你的也行。」

「並不是這個問題，是我沒有跟別人一起共穿的習慣，對了你穿過的那些衣服可以直接丟掉我不會阻止。」佐助說著邊從背包裡拿出一套衣服往浴室走去，和鳴人不一樣他現在身上還穿著睡袍。

……鳴人覺得剛剛還覺得佐助有些意外的溫柔的自己就是個超級大白癡。 

鳴人也起身下了床，他走到窗戶邊看出去，昨天因為是大半夜的看的不是很清楚，先再看起來，這個小鎮是挺漂亮的。

「別發呆了，快去洗把臉清醒一下。」鳴人轉過頭，佐助已經換好衣服，又是一身黑色，他抓起昨天鳴人掛在椅子上的毛巾丟給鳴人，接過毛巾鳴人撇了正在收拾東西的佐助走進浴室。

鳴人走出浴室時剛好看到佐助掛掉電話，東西都已經收拾好了，佐助看了鳴人一眼提起手提箱往房外走去，鳴人把佐助扔在床上的後背包背起後跟了上去。

出了房門佐助把房間鑰匙丟給鳴人叫他去退房，沒給鳴人拒絕的機會直接走出旅館大門，走前回頭跟他說了一句:「車上等你。」

無奈之下鳴人拿著鑰匙往櫃檯走去，他可不想見到昨天的女服務員，幸好上帝還是眷顧他的，站在櫃台的是一個咖啡色捲髮的女服務員和昨天不是同一個人，鬆了一口氣鳴人拿著鑰匙走到櫃檯。

「不好意思，我要退房。」鳴人把鑰匙放在櫃台上有禮貌的說道。

「好的，先生。」女服務員把鑰匙收走後找到佐助那張壓在櫃台的假證件拿給鳴人，抬頭看到鳴人時驚訝了一下。

「嘿!我猜你是昨天半夜來投宿的那一對。」

「什麼?」

「你的小男朋友長的可真好看，oh!放心你也不差。」沒有理會鳴人，女服務員自顧自的說著。

「不好意思我想你可能誤會了什麼……」鳴人試圖解釋，但看來沒有太大的作用。

「OH!我不歧視同性戀者的，你不用擔心。」

「等等不是這個問題。」

「嘿，我在猜想你是Top還是bottom?這困擾了我一整晚。」女服務員說出驚悚的問題。

「我想我該走了。」於是鳴人抓過櫃檯上的假證件落荒而逃。 

看著倉皇逃走的鳴人，女服務員覺得有些可惜的垂下肩。

車子裡……

「所以說，你這是怎麼了?」佐助看著一臉精神衰弱的鳴人緩緩的拉開車門坐上車，無精打采的繫上安全帶。

「受到了一點精神創傷，我想你不會想知道原因。」鳴人一臉死寂的說道。

聳了聳肩佐助發動車子，他剛剛打聽了一下商店街的位置，打算先去吃點東西買完必需品就直接上路去Wave village。

「我想，來份早餐會讓你打起精神。」佐助開著車隨口說到。

過了幾條街他們來到商店街，這裡看起來熱鬧許多，找了個地方把車子停好，佐助拿起隨身的背包下車，沒有什麼東西要拿鳴人只好兩手空空的跟下去。

「先吃點東西如何?」走在前面佐助隨口問到。

「好啊，我也有些餓了。」其實他也算是接近24小時以上沒吃過東西了，一提起食物肚子還真的不識像的叫了兩聲，鳴人揉揉肚子瞄到佐助居然在偷笑，讓他有些不好意思。

「想吃什麼?」

「拉麵。」鳴人不經思考的脫口而出，他一向很喜歡這種東洋食物，可惜很難找到有賣的地方，他之前住的城鎮裡有一家叫做”一樂”的拉麵，鳴人幾乎是天天去報到。

「你覺得這裡會有?」佐助果不其然的給了鳴人一個白眼。

最後他們隨便找了一家家庭式早餐店，用餐過程鳴人發現了兩點，一是佐助對番茄有偏執的喜好，二是他其實是一個有些挑食的人。

填飽了肚子兩人動身去添置鳴人的衣物，走進一家男裝店，裡頭的店員看見兩個人馬上笑著迎了上來，佐助沒有理會店員叫明人自己隨邊挑一挑變站到一旁拿出手機散發出一股生人誤近的氣場。

鳴人隨便挑了幾套運動形的衣服，他喜歡穿起來舒適的，而且偏愛暖亮色系和佐助一身黑壓壓的可以說是完全相反。

看鳴人挑好的樣子佐助走過去拿出信用卡刷卡，又像是想到了什麼跟店員說了兩句，然後店員拿著好幾套男性內衣褲一起結了帳，提著那堆包好的衣服把那些紙袋全扔給鳴人走出店裡。

鳴人覺得自己有種被包養的小白臉的感覺，但還是只能無奈的提著袋子跟上。

看佐助出了店裡沒有要往車子方向回去的樣子鳴人開口問到:「我們還去哪阿佐助?」

「跟上就是。」佐助頭也沒回的回答，鳴人看著他走進一家看起來有些高檔的西裝店，他對這種地方有些陌生。

「佐助，我說我們來這裡幹嘛?」在佐助推開門前，鳴人一把拉住佐助的手。

「幫你買衣服。」佐助一臉理所當然。

「呃…我是覺得我不用穿這種衣服啦，西裝什麼的。」鳴人瞄了瞄店內有些不自在。

「相信我，會派得上用場的，在很多地方都是。」佐助把手抽離，轉身走進店內。

兩人在店門口拉拉扯扯了一下，店員早就注意到這兩個看起來外形都不錯的男子了，一見佐助進門馬上靠了過來:「先生，需要什麼服務嗎?」

「幫他挑兩套，適合就好其它隨便。」佐助指了指身後的鳴人對店員說到。

於是鳴人在有些還沒回過神時被店員抓去全身上下量了尺寸，最後拿著不知明價位的兩套西裝走出店裡，覺得有點疲累。

「這很貴啊，有點浪費。」鳴人自言自語，這時他們已經回到車上了。

「不是你付的錢是在心疼什麼?」佐助握著方向盤斜眼看著還在感嘆的鳴人。

「我心疼那些被你騙的店家還不行嗎?」鳴人回嘴到。

「你這麼不喜歡我下次付現就是了。」佐助皺了皺眉，咬了下唇，有些像是在賭氣。

「難道你現金的來源就是正常的嗎?」鳴人忍不住挑釁。

「我不知道你誤會了什麼，我可是正當職業，收錢辦事。」佐助回答的理所當然，他忽略雖然過程中常包含有一些不法的事情。

「隨便啦，反正我說不過你。」鳴人整個一攤，靠在椅背上看著車外風景，他們剛剛已經出了昨晚留宿的小鎮。

具佐助所說距離道Wave village大概還有約三個小時的車程。

 

『不要畏懼改變，學著接受現實。』____手札 

TBC


End file.
